The Master Plan!
by gothamcity29
Summary: The Doctor in his third incarnation is at the mercy of his old foe and the Mysterious Silence. So then the Doctor in his eleventh incarnation must breach the laws of time and save his younger self. As his timeline is changing and it's not for the best.


Earth, in the year of 1972 where the Doctor sits in his laboratory in UNIT headquarters. He is once again trying to get his TARDIS to function, so that he can get off the primitive planet Earth. Although since his assistant Jo Grant was called away for a special assignment, the Doctor has had to do it all himself. Which might be for the better, as even though Jo is his friend, she is a bit bubbly and known to do more harm than good. Even though that is true the Doctor does care for Jo, and misses her very much. The Doctor continues to try his best, for he can not stand being stranded on one planet and in one time. The Doctor has been to many different worlds, but because his own people exiled him here, the Doctor has become a bit irritable. However he has not given up on protecting this planet that he still holds very dear to him. As he has saved it from Daleks, Cybermen, Silurians, and the Great Intelligence, which is when he met his soon to be commanding officer Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.

The Brigadier has to interrupt the Doctor's tinkering with his machine, which angers the Doctor as he instructed he was not to be disturbed today. The Doctor even has to say, "Now Lethbridge-Stewart, didn't I give careful instruction that even you could understand? I was not to be disturbed for any reason what so ever. However since you're here, what is it you wanted to say? Speak up man I haven't got all day." The Brigadier overlooks the Doctor's brashness, for he has come to tell the Doctor of strange disappearances going on as of late. People all over the countryside are vanishing without a trace and the Brigadier wants the Doctor to look into it. Who, has to tell the Brigadier that he is much too busy to be searching for missing persons, and tells the Brigadier that, that job is for the police. The Brigadier has to tell the Doctor he didn't let him finish the mission briefing. For all the people are vanishing in front of a key eye witness. However for some reason the witnesses can not remember how it happened or by whom. Which is the reason the Brigadier had to disturb the Doctor and receive another one of his charming rants.

The Doctor takes the file from the Brigadier and goes over it carefully, and it is the same story for all of them. There are at least four confirmed disappearances, so then the Doctor will help the Brigadier in finding them. It says that the latest recorded case was at a lake not too far from here and so the Doctor goes to investigate. The Doctor then puts on his Inverness cape which he is famously known for wearing and then goes to hop in his yellow Roadster car Bessie. This car is what the Doctor is forced to use for transportation since he is stuck on Earth, but the Doctor has really take a liking to her. As the Doctor begins to drive off he gets a very strange feeling that there is a presence watching him. He looks over his shoulder to see if there is anything there but there is nothing. The Doctor ignores it as he has more important things to worry about, and so he heads for the lake. What the Doctor did not know, is that there was someone watching him from a distance. The figure is a tall and slim figure that has a large head with tiny black eyes. However it is not alone for with him is another figure, but this one appears human.

This humanoid has what seems to be an eye patch on his right eye and he says, "Ever predictable aye Doctor? Your compassion for these primitives has always been your undoing, but this time you will lose to your greatest foe, the Master." Yes the Master, who is another renegade Time Lord like the Doctor, but unlike the Doctor is evil and wants to conquer the planet Earth. Which this time it seems he has aligned with some alien creature to once again try and kill the Doctor.

Now then, the Doctor has made it to a lake and goes to meet the last eye witness to the last kidnapping. It is an older woman who tells the Doctor, "My oldest neighbour Tom Kensington was over there fishing as he does on a Saturday morning. Then for some strange reason that I cannot explain is that he just vanished. I don't know what happened sir. All I know is that one moment he was there, and the next moment he was gone. Am I going daft sir?" The Doctor does not know what to tell her, but he does ask for her to go home and get some rest, which she shall do. So now the Doctor decides to search all over the lake for clues and even goes to where Mr. Kensington was last seen. It seems that he had a tuna sandwich on rye bread and some coffee, which is still partially warm. The Doctor gets down on his knees to see if he can find anything to help his investigation, but no such luck. The Doctor even picks up the sandwich to take a bite out of it and he finds it quite good. However now, the Doctor must keep searching the lake side, but to no avail it seems. He can not seem to find any clues to where Mr. Kensington might be.

But, then the Doctor is beginning to get that strange feeling again that he is being watched, and without warning quickly turns around. The Doctor then sees something, and it is a tall, thin, and very lanky looking alien creature. It's head is bulbous in shape, and it appears to be wearing clothes similarly to a twentieth century black suit. Finally it has tiny black eyes, and three fingers on each hand, with one swollen finger on each hand as well. The Doctor tries to be courteous by greeting the creature, by extending his hand. The creature does not respond to the gesture, but it does speak, "Doctor. You are the Doctor, of this timeline. You will come with me, or you shall perish." The Doctor tries again to not use violence, but one of these creatures raises its right hand, and shoots bolts of lightning from it. As the scene fades, all that can be heard are screams of pain coming from the Doctor. The woman who first saw him comes back out to see the Doctor with that monster. She wishes to go for help but turns away, and can not remember what she was doing. She looks back where the Doctor was and all that is left of him is his cape. That creature now has the Doctor, and it is not sure whether he is dead, or just being kept prisoner.

Now, in the future stands the Doctor again, but this one is different than the last Doctor. He has an appearance of a young man, with a mop top of hair, rather thin, and his clothes are different as well. He is wearing a tweed blazer with a red bow tie, but he is not alone for he has two companions. They're a young married couple, and their names are Amy and Rory, who both travel with the Doctor. Their times with him has had them seen so many extraordinary things in the galaxy. Not all of them are pleasant though, as they've met monsters like Daleks, Cybermen, Silurians, and the Weeping Angels. The Doctor tells them, "So Ponds, where do you want to go now? There's the Eye of Orion, which when you go there it's as if you're standing on Cloud 9. All those positive ions in the atmosphere is what does it you know." Both Amy and Rory like the sound of that so then the Doctor sets the coordinates to go there at once. However something begins to happen to the Doctor, as he is beginning to feel pain, and he falls to the ground. He screams out loud in pain, and can not understand why he is feeling such pain. His companions try to go to help him but they do not know what to do to help.

As the Doctor tosses and turns all over the floor of his TARDIS, he begins to see images possibly by psychic link of some sorts. The Doctor sees himself, but in another life and he is being tortured by an old foe of his, the Master. Then there is something else he can see, there are strange alien creatures there in black suits. The Doctor finally manages to feel better, and he can then see his hand. It is beginning to fade away, and the Doctor is feeling pains in his chest. The Doctor knows now that one of his younger selves is in danger, so he has no choice but to go there and help him. The Doctor sets the coordinates to where he needs to go, in order to save himself. His companions must know what is going on, but he can't explain at the moment. He sets the coordinates for Earth in the year 1972, where he hopes to save his younger self from what ever is happening to him. The TARDIS has landed finally, and the Doctor opens the door to see one of his old stomping grounds. It's UNIT headquarters, and the Doctor is quite happy to be here, and hopes that he might get to see some old friends.

As the Doctor, Amy, and Rory make way onto the grounds, but as the Doctor figured he is greeted by a group of soldiers. One of them is someone the Doctor knows all too well, and it's his old friend Sergeant Benton. He demands to know who these three young people are and one says, "Sergeant, don't you recognize me? It's me, the Doctor in the flesh. I just got myself a new face again." Sergeant Benton can see the Doctor's police box behind him, but has a hard time believing this young man is the Doctor. So the Doctor goes over some of their adventures together to prove he is the Doctor and not an impostor. He regales Benton with their adventure with the Cybermen and Tobias Vaughn, when the Master first invaded Earth and allied with the Autons, then when the Doctor had to face a group of Silurians who intended to destroy humanity. Sergeant Benton is beginning to believe this stranger, and so he is going to take this Doctor to the Brigadier. The Doctor tells his companions to march like the soldiers, but they don't intend to do so.

In the headquarters stands the Brigadier, who only recently got notice from Kensington's neighbour, that the Doctor disappeared. However Sergeant Benton arrives with someone else who calls himself the Doctor and his companions. The Brigadier is happy to hear that but the person he sees is not the Doctor he knows. This man who calls himself the Doctor has the face of a young man and so he can't possibly be the Doctor. Sergeant Benton tells the Brigadier that this so called Doctor told him of events the Doctor aided UNIT in. Also this Doctor also had a police box, then like before he said that he merely has a new face. While the Brigadier isn't so reluctant to trust him, he does know that the Doctor has changed his face before or so he claims. The Doctor then says, "Well then old chap, why don't we get down to business then? I know that your Doctor is missing and from what I'm now remembering is that he was doing a case for you. He, I mean me went to a lake and then he just vanished without a trace."

The Brigadier tells the Doctor that he is right on the nose about the case and the Doctor's disappearance. There have been reports of people vanishing but there are key eye witnesses on every disappearance. The only problem is that the witnesses can not remember who did it and how it happened. The Doctor is beginning to understand, and will help the Brigadier solve the case, and find his Doctor. So then the Doctor tells the Brigadier, that he and his two companions will go to the lake where his younger self was last seen. Lethbridge-Stewart on the other hand still does not quite trust this Doctor. However the Doctor has to tell him that there is no choice in the matter and that the Brigadier has to let him help. He does see there is no other choice so then he will let this Doctor help in the investigation. The Doctor has to ask if his car Bessie is still in storage here at UNIT and the Brigadier tells him it is. After the Doctor vanished, he had the Doctor's car towed back to UNIT and along with that the Doctor's cape was the only thing left of him. So the Doctor and his companions waste no time in heading to the lake. As the Doctor leaves he can see his car Bessie, which he greets with absolute glee and happiness. It's been years since he's seen this little car and he can't be anymore excited than he would want too. Both Amy and Rory don't quite see the appeal of this antique, but the Doctor defends her honor. However they can't worry about that now, and so the three of them get in and head strait to the lake.

As they get in the Doctor like his younger self feels that there is a presence watching over him. He over looks it as he can not worry about phantoms, as his younger self and personal timeline are in jeopardy. He was again being watched by the Master who is again not alone, as one of those strange creatures are with him. The Master can instantly see that is the Doctor, and it must be one of his future incarnations who finally felt the effects of his younger selves soon to be termination. So then obviously he was forced to violate the first law of time and come rescue his younger self. The creature with the Master says, "We have encountered this version of the Doctor before Master. He hindered our plans, and only a few of us managed to survive his onslaught. If the Doctor is to die, then we must deal with both versions of him at once."

The Master has a plan that will destroy the Doctor, as he is going to not do the deed himself, but have one of the Doctor's own companions do it. In fact he has the perfect choice on who's going to kill the Doctor. Now then, later the Doctor and his companions have reached the lake and where the Doctor vanished. He pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver to give him a reading but there is nothing his sonic can do. So then the Doctor instructs for the Ponds to split up and give a look around the lake. They comply with the Doctor, so as Rory goes one direction, and Amy goes another. As Rory searches, he looks behind a bush and he found someone and it is the Master. He just stares into Rory's eye and soon brings him under the Master's thrall. The Master tells him, "Now then Mr. Williams, you shall obey me. The Doctor is not your friend, he is your enemy. He has failed you and either you or your wife suffer the consequences. In order to protect your wife, the Doctor must die. You shall follow him for now, but when the time has come you shall lead him into my trap. You will take this gun, and when I give the signal, then the Doctor must die." Rory is completely under the Master's control and will obey him without question.

The Master then commands Rory to tell the Doctor that he has found nothing, and that staying here at the lake is a waste of time. Rory obeys the Master again, who leaves Rory's sight and then Rory calls out to the Doctor. He tells the Doctor that they should leave already as there are clearly no leads for them to follow on. The Doctor has to agree with Rory, so he decides for them to pull out and head back to UNIT HQ. The three jump back into Bessie, and the Master looks on as they leave the lake. He knows now that his plan is going to come to fruition very soon. In fact the Master feels that he must pay his old friend the Doctor a visit. Who is trapped somewhere underground and his punishment by these Silence aliens is not comforting. The Doctor begs to know why they are doing this to him, and know why this eye patch like thing is on his eye. His questions are soon answered as his old foe the Master has come to the Doctor's side. The Doctor sees his old foe and realizes now that he should have know from the start, that the Master was behind this. Which then the Master says, "Come now Doctor, I can't take all the credit for this. My new colleagues here, who call themselves the Silence aided me in securing your defeat."

The Master explains further that the Silence is this religious group, whose soul intention is to destroy the Doctor. Their plan was to destroy the Doctor in this exact time and space, instead of having to search the galaxy for him. As they know that at this time in the Doctor's life, the Time Lords exiled him to Earth. So they find it a very good advantage and are using it very well. However the Master has to tell the Doctor that their meddling with his time line has brought an unforeseen consequence. It seems one of the Doctor's future incarnations has gotten wind of this. He along with his two young companions have come to this time and are aiding UNIT in finding the Doctor. This Doctor who is bound to an operating table, is angry that the Master's meddling has brought one of the Doctor's future selves to this time. With him here the very fabric of reality could be in danger, and that Doctor's future might change drastically. The Master cares not for that, as long as his long and dreaded foe the Doctor is finally defeated. Which with his plan going so well then it might finally come to avail, especially as part of it was sending Jo Grant away.

It's true, the Master had Jo taken away so that the Master and the Silence could kill the Doctor easily. However the Master had no reason to believe that one of the Doctor's future selves might get involved some how. The Doctor is even more outraged and tries again to escape, but the Doctor can't escape. The Master only gloats about the Doctor's eventual defeat, so he then leaves to witness the future Doctor's own companion kill him. As he leaves the Doctor says, "You sir. You can't expect the Master to continue with this farce of an alliance do you? Once your usefulness to him is over, then he will betray you." The Silence are aware of the Master's relentlessness, and intend to betray him before the Master betrays them. Before that however, the Doctor demands to know another reason why the Silence and the Master have joined forces. So then one of the Silence explains that their soul purpose in life is to kill the Doctor. Before he can answer the question that can never be answered. The question the Doctor has been running from his whole life, which is Doctor Who?

Now the Eleventh Doctor with Amy and Rory have returned to UNIT to tell the Brigadier that they had no luck. Whoever kidnapped the Doctor's younger self and those people were thorough to not leave any clues. That does not raise the Brigadier's spirits at all, but he does tell the Doctor they need to keep looking. All of UNIT depends on the Doctor and his genius, and without him then they'd be helpless against any possible threats from space. Amy on the other hand asks the Doctor since when did he ever work for UNIT and the Doctor tells her it was during the seventies. He was exiled to Earth and so he went to work for them as their unpaid Scientific Adviser after an invasion from Nestene duplicates. He also admits that after his exile did end, he never officially resigned the position, so technically the Doctor still works for them. That said then the Brigadier wants this Doctor to stay and help locate the missing people, and be the new Scientific Adviser. The Doctor tries to get out of that by arguing with the Brigadier, who is arguing right back. It seems that no matter how much older the Doctor gets, he at times still behaves like a child.

As Rory stands in the back, he begins to feel these odd sensations in his head, so he begins to rub it. A voice is telling him to lure the Doctor to where the Doctor's other self is being kept. As the Master now feels it is time to meet this Doctor face to face, so then Rory must make up a story to get him out. Rory says, "Excuse me Doctor, but I have an idea on where we can find your other self. I think I saw some kind of cave near the lake. Could there be any chance of him being there?" The Doctor has to ask Rory why he didn't say anything before when they were out there. Rory can't really give them a strait answer, but that doesn't matter, as the Doctor wants to go look. The Brigadier even volunteers to go and help search with them, which the Doctor is excited about. It has been a long time since the Doctor and Brigadier has an adventure, so he is not hesitant to let Lethbridge-Stewart come with him. The four of them now jump into Bessie with the Master looking at them, and Rory catches a glance at him. The Master nods his head at Rory, so now he knows that the Doctor's time to die is soon.

So then the group begin heading for the cave and as the Doctor drives the group, all Rory does is stare at the Doctor. The whole trip Rory just can't keep his eyes off the Doctor, which Amy begins to finally notice. She sees that Rory has this look of either anger or disgust on his face, but Amy doesn't give it any notice. As they continue to drive Lethbridge-Stewart has to ask about the Doctor's apparent ability to change his appearance so many times. The Doctor tells him that he shall explain later, for they are closing in on the cave. The entrance is a bit small, but as the Doctor has proved so many times that looks can be deceiving. The four of them venture into the cave, and it is getting darker and darker. So then the Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver, which can double as a torch. Lethbridge-Stewart has to comment that his Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver can't do anything like that. The Doctor jests that he has upgraded his Sonic Screwdriver during the course of his adventures. As the group continues to go farther and farther, the Doctor and the group come across a large door. It's just a huge door, with no locking mechanism or even a door knob. The Brigadier smells a trap, as does the Doctor, but with the scale like this they must proceed.

The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver opens the door for them, and now they get deeper and deeper into the cave. They then begin to see what looks like machinery all through these caves, so they all come to the conclusion that Rory was right. Which the Doctor is both glad, but also a bit cautious, as how could Rory have known all this? It doesn't matter in the slightest at this time, so they go deeper and more deeper. The group comes across another door, which like before the Doctor opens with his Sonic Screwdriver. They now seem to find themselves in some sort of laboratory, and they can all see the missing people. Not only that but the Doctor's younger self is safe on an operating table. The Doctor goes to him and inspects him with his Sonic Screwdriver, and he seems to be okay. Amy decides to get a look at him, and she has to comment, "You use to look like this Doctor? I can see your nose hasn't gotten any better." The Brigadier cracks a smile, but the Doctor isn't so happy with Amy's choice of words. Any way now the Doctor has found his younger self, but he seems to be in some sort of coma.

It seems the Doctor had some severe injuries from his time here, so then the Doctor put him into some sort of psychic coma to heal himself. Which might be for the best as the Doctor was hoping to avoid contact with his younger self. The Brigadier with his hands on his hips congratulates the Doctor on a job well done and they should return to UNIT at once. However the Brigadier is suddenly knocked on the head by a force and then ever so suddenly falls to the ground. It was Rory who did this deed, and with a gun in his hand, and with the Doctor and especially Amy demanding to know why he has betrayed them. He says, "Both of you shut up okay? I have to kill the Doctor, Amy. My master commands for the Doctor to die, and I intend to succeed." The Doctor ponders for a moment, as he has seen this kind of behavior before in people. Rory is under the control of one of the Doctor's greatest enemies, who calls himself the Master. Amy has to ask about this Master person, and the Doctor tells her, that he is his single greatest enemy. His cunning and villainy make the Daleks and Cybermen look like wind up dolls.

Another voice speaks, "My dear Doctor, you flatter me with such kind and accurate words." It is the Master, who is here, which causes the Doctor to tremble a bit, as he has not seen his greatest foe in a long time. Also the Doctor has to comment that clearly the Master hypnotized Rory, so that he can kill him. Which the Doctor has to comment that was the same trick the Master did to Jo Grant, when the Master first came to Earth. The Master admits that he is saddened he could not come up with a more original plan of attack. However the Master needs the two Doctors out of his way, for his plan to succeed. For he has to tell the Doctor, that so far there have been no Silence creatures in the base. He is aware that even if they see one, all they'd need to do is look away and they'd forget. However the Master had all the Silence creatures destroyed, as he tells the Doctor he is going to do this world a favor. The Silence are parasites who can't create any technology or civilization of their own, so they have to make species do it for them. The Master is going to use his will to control the minds of everyone on the planet to kill every single Silence on the planet.

The Doctor has to mention how over the top the Master's plans are, and that always leads to the Master's downfall. The Master knows this, but the Master feels his plan will not fail, so now he is going to finish the rest of his plan. First though, the Master commands for Rory to kill the Doctors now, which then he now leaves. Rory then has to state, "Now then Doctor, it's time for me to finally rid myself, Amy, and this entire universe of you. Although, I don't know who to kill first though? There's the old man who sits there helplessly there on an operating table. But, then again there is you Doctor. All that time I've traveled with you, and for what? To die all those times, and for Amy to risk her life just for you. I remember when I first set foot on the TARDIS, and could see that Amy was more interested in you than me. You're meddling in the affairs of others and nearly getting us killed all over again! Then look at this, you brought an old friend in the midst of this, and it looks like he's going to be another casualty."

The Doctor again tries to talk to Rory, but he fires at the floor beneath the Doctor, which makes him step back. Amy tries to get Amy to calm down, but he won't listen to her either, and even points the gun at her head. Rory then decides which Doctor he is going to kill first and he decides to kill the Doctor's younger self. As with him dead, then the latest Doctor will no longer exist and then Rory and Amy will have had the pleasure of never knowing him. Rory soon begins to pull the trigger, but then finally the Third Doctor's eyes open and he then kicks the gun out of Rory's hand. Then the Doctor leaps onto his two feet and in one of his famous fighting stands, to face Rory. Rory attempts to strike first, but the Doctor blocks the jab, and makes one of his own. He grabs Rory's arm and then spins Rory onto his back and punches Rory square in the jaw. With him down the Doctors go to see if the Brigadier is alright, by first getting him off the floor. The Brigadier sees both Doctors and has to comment that there are two of them now, which does not give him comfort. However one of the Doctor's has to says, "Actually Brigadier, there are eleven of me now. I'm kind of the latest model."

The youngest Doctor glances at his future self and he is not too satisfied at what he sees, as this newer Doctor reminds him of when he was that little fellow with the checkered trousers and black frock coat. The future Doctor has to say how much he admired that version of himself and how much he loved that Doctor's choice of ties. As he has to tell his younger self that bow ties are cool indeed. The Doctors begin to argue with one another but as Amy sits next to her husband, she has to yell out to the Doctors. They go to him strait away with the younger Doctor telling Amy, "I apologize for assaulting your husband madame, but he left me no choice. However, as I can see it looks like he is still under the Master's power. We need to take him back to UNIT and keep him under lock and key." The Doctor's future self has to agree with him in that Rory is still dangerous. However there is still the fact that the Silence and the Master are still out there and need to be dealt with. Which with that in mind the younger Doctor also talks to the Brigadier about the Silence. They are some sort of alien creature that can only been seen when a person lays eyes on them.

Once a person looks away from them then that person's memory of the even is immediately erased from their minds. It also appears that the only way to continue to see and remember then is with this eye drive the Doctor is wearing. He tells the Brigadier that these creatures can unfortunately not be reasoned with, so then they must be destroyed. The Doctor gives the Brigadier his eye drive and tells him to make the UNIT scientist's get to work on making more of them. He will comply with the Doctor, but also goes to help Amy get Rory back to UNIT at once. Before they leave of course the Doctors have to get the people out of here too. There seems to be a trans mat device in the laboratory that the group resides in, so then the Doctors set the controls and have them all teleported out. With the civilians saved then the Doctors get down to work. The youngest Doctor intends to stay here and make sure this laboratory is destroyed so that the Master or anyone else can't use it. The Doctor's future self agrees so then they separate, as then they can find the Master as well.

So then the Eleventh Doctor with the Brigadier, Amy, and an unconscious Rory make it back to UNIT to try and find the Master. While the Third Doctor makes his way deeper into the cave to try and find a power source that keeps this laboratory running. As the Doctor does so his future self along with Lethbridge-Stewart, Amy, and a handcuffed Rory are brought back to UNIT. The Brigadier wants Sergeant Benton to keep an eye on Rory as he tells Benton that Rory is under the control of the Master. Benton promises not to let the Brigadier down, and so then he leaves so that Benton can watch his prisoner. As he does so Amy hopes that Rory can be helped and be free of the Master's control. The Brigadier tries to comfort her, which she appreciates very much. He is confident that the Doctors can help Rory, but also stop the Master and those Silence creatures. Which Amy has to ask about those eye drives, which the Brigadier tells her they are working tirelessly to make as many as possible. There is something although that Amy would like to ask the Brigadier, and it's how the Brigadier first met the Doctor, and what his is like.

The Brigadier says, "Irritable, pompous, and and unnerving sense duty Mrs. Williams. I think that's why the Doctor and I see eye to eye some times. However when I first met the Doctor, he didn't even have the two faces we know him now by. Once he was a funny little man in checkered trousers, and he liked to play a recorder. His companions at the time was a young Scottish lad named McCrimmon and a beautiful young lady named Victoria. He helped in aiding against the Great Intelligence who created a group of Yeti's to destroy us. After that the United Nations Intelligence Task force was created, and now I'm in charge of our England branch." Amy finds that very impressive, but she also has to tell the Brigadier about her exciting life about her Doctor. When he first came to Earth, Amy was just a little girl, whose TARDIS crashed on the planet. She told him about a crack in her wall, but it wasn't a crack exactly, as it was a crack in space and time. The Doctor confronted an alien called Prisoner Zero whose presence threatened Earth, but he was defeated. The Doctor then asked Amy to come with him to travel the galaxy, which she agreed to do so.

She's seen World War II, Daleks, Star Whales, and she even saw her husband die and then came back as a Roman Soldier. She said that it was also the Doctor who nearly sacrificed his own life to reboot all of the universe, and it closed many different cracks in the universe. She admits there has been a fair share of running involved, but she loves every minute of it, especially since should then share it with Rory. But now he's under the control of the Master, and unless they break the Master's hold on him, then she might lose her husband again. The Brigadier has to ask exactly what Amy meant by that, and she tells him that Rory has died several times. However one time he was killed by a Silurian, and one of those cracks erased Rory from existence. Then he came back into her life as a Roman Soldier, but not just a Roman Soldier, but a Nestene duplicate. The Brigadier finds all of Amy's tale's to be quite exhilarating, but he has to comment that his adventures with the Doctor are more than enough for him. Now in fact Amy's Doctor calls for the Brigadier and Amy, as he believes that he might know where the Master has gone.

The younger Doctor has now gone deeper into the cave and has found some seems to be a fusion core or engine room that powers the laboratory. The Doctor says to himself, "Now, all I have to do is reverse the polarity of this contraption, and this laboratory will be useless to anyone." The Doctor gets strait to work in sabotaging the machine, but that might not matter for the Doctor is not alone. It seems that some of the Silence monsters managed to survive the Master's betrayal, and have come to kill the Doctor. Who has to ask just why he is being so mercilessly hunted by them. He just can not understand the reason for this and so one says, "We exist only to kill you Doctor. Your life must end in order for the question to never be answered. The first question ever, the question that must never be answered. DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?!" The Doctor seems to tremble in fear now, as that question is being echoed over and over again.

Back at UNIT the Doctor and his gang establish that he may know where the Master has gone to make his plan come to fruition. When the Master first came to Earth he used a large radio telescope to broadcast a signal for the Autons to begin an invasion force for Earth. Such equipment might also give the Master what he needs to project his will all over the planet, and then kill the Silence. So then the Doctor, Amy, and the Brigadier head that way ASAP, but are unaware that Rory has begun to wake up. He lets the group leave first before he can make his escape, which is then to trip Sergeant Benton, and then for Rory to use his legs to knock the sergeant unconscious. Rory then takes the keys to his cuffs and frees himself, so then he can finally kill the Doctor for the Master. The group hops into Bessie with Rory soon to follow them, as he steals a UNIT jeep.

The younger Doctor is still trembling from the unnerving chattering from the Silence, but it is time to get serious. He has no choice in the matter this time, as he pulls out the very same gun he knocked out of Rory's hand. The Silence feel that they have nothing to worry about as the Doctor does not use guns. The Doctor says, "Normally yes, however I don't have any choice in the matter this time." The Doctor shoots the Silence creatures in the room, and he then shoots at the power source of the laboratory. It begins to overload as the Doctor theorized, but luckily there is another trans mat machine, which the Doctor uses to escape. He is at UNIT headquarters, which he then runs in fast to see that his future self is gone, but also Sergeant Benton. The Doctor goes to his aid, to see if he is alright and Benton can assure him that he is, but Rory has escaped. He tells the Doctor that they headed to the radio tower, where the Master first landed on Earth went to. The Doctor realizes that, that is exactly what the Master could use to force his will all over the globe. The Doctor is going to need to get there fast, so then he and Benton go by helicopter.

At the tower now, is the Master who seems to hook a machine to the machinery that powers the radio telescope. Unknown to him one of the Silence creatures survived and is here in the tower with the Master. However he gets wind soon, and says, "Well now, I see that I have under estimated you insects. You're very resilient you know? However you're just below the Earth's cockroach." The Silence creature tells the Master that they foresaw the Master's eventual betrayal, so there was a fail safe put inside the eye drive. It activates, and the effect is suppose to kill the Master, which it is causing him intense pain. However the Master manages to get the device off his face in time, for him to use his Tissue Compression Eliminator on the Silence. It then screams in pain, as the flesh and bone shrink to doll sized proportions, and effectively kills the creature. With it gone now, the Master has the change to install something he calls the Neural Enhancer. Which is suppose to amplify his hypnotic powers and broadcast his will all over the world, and then take control of Earth's people.

The future Doctor has come along with Amy and Lethbridge-Stewart, and so they make their way up the almost endless flight of stairs. They even skip every other step in hopes that it will get them there faster and faster. However Rory finally arrived as well, and he begins shooting at the Doctor, Amy, and the Brigadier. Luckily Rory is not that great of a shot with the gun, but the Brigadier says that he'll try to hold Rory off. Amy has to beg for the Brigadier to try and not kill Rory, and he gives her his word that he shall not. The Brigadier is doing his best to try and hold off Rory, but then something unexpected happens. The younger Doctor has finally arrived via helicopter with Sergeant Benton. He made it just in time, so then the Doctor straps himself to a harness, and then repels out of the helicopter down to the stairwell. The future Doctor has to remark how he forgot that his younger self was a huge show off in his day. They can't think about that now, as the two Doctors and Amy continue to sprint up to the top of the tower.

The Brigadier continues to give cover fire, but then Rory gets lucky and wounds the Brigadier in the shoulder. The two Doctors see that their friend has been shot, and so the Third Doctor tells his future self that he shall handle Rory. He then commands for Amy and his future self to continue to go up to the Master. Which he also has to tell them that it better be fast, as Rory is coming up here with lightning speed. So then they race up, while the Third Doctor sprints down the stairwell to stop Rory and save the Brigadier. Which then Rory does shoot at the Doctor, who manages to dodge the bullets. Although Rory notices now that he is out of bullets, and he tries to reload from a clip he also took from Sergeant Benton. However the Doctor grabs the rail, and swings his legs over to knock the gun out of Rory's hand. Rory has to comment on this Doctor's willingness to fight hand to hand which he says, "Are you sure you're going to become my Doctor, Doctor? Mine just runs away like a coward or manages to get me killed so many times." The Doctor before he uses his fists, tries to get Rory to back down willingly. Rory does not wish to listen, as he still believes his only goal is to kill the Doctor.

However the Doctor isn't going to allow that one bit, as it seems he does have no choice but to fight Rory head on. The two of them duke it out, with one assault after another, but the Doctor is more than a match for Rory. Who manages to get the final blow by striking Rory in the shoulder which knocks him out. The Brigadier manages to crawl his way up, and handcuffs Rory to a stair rail. The Doctor is glad to see that his comrade is alright, and so then the Doctor races up as fast as possible to help his other self and to stop the Master. Who is beginning to broadcast his will all over the world at this moment. He speaks, "People of the Earth, this is your new Master. I am here to tell you that your wills belong to me now, and I want you to destroy every single Silence monster in sight. Destroy them all, for your Master!" Soon all over the planet, the people start seeing the Silence, and begin killing them off one by one. It is working and with them dying so suddenly, then each human begins saying, "Hail the Master! Hail our malevolent leader and bow before him." With everyone saying it in a very eerily unison.

The Doctor and Amy then practically bust down the door, with the Master telling them all they they are too late to stop him. All of Earth is now under his control, and he boasts that more planets in the universe will succumb to the same fate. The Doctor isn't going to let that happen, as he pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and uses its sonic frequency to destroy the Master's machine. The feedback is causing the Master to scream in intense agony, and all the people on Earth begin to feel it, as does Rory. However all it does is get the world out of the Master's spell, but the Master feels a different effect. He's in a comatose state and drool begins to flow down from his mouth. The Doctor isn't quite sure if the Master will recover, but with the past he has had with him, more than likely he will some how. The Third Doctor has finally made it to the top of the tower and he sees what happened to the Master. He believes that the Master only brought that upon himself, but is going to make sure that he gets the treatment needed to help him. With him down the three of them go to see if Rory is okay, and it seems he finally came out of the Master's spell. He is confused however as to why he is in handcuffs. The Doctors say in unison, "I'll explain later Rory."

Back at the UNIT HQ the two Doctors shake hands and bid their farewells, and even congratulate a job well done. The Third Doctor can see then that his exile is finally lifted, but he doesn't want to know when. Which the Eleventh Doctor does feel is the best, as no one, not even the Doctor should know too much about their future. The Brigadier even says goodbye to the Ponds and the other Doctor, but he has to say, "A pleasure to meet you Doctor, but believe me when I say one of you is more than enough." The farewells are given then and so the Doctor, Amy, and Rory go back into the TARDIS and shove off. The two then make way back to UNIT, but they are greeted by a friendly face, as Jo Grant has finally returned. She tells the Doctor that her away mission was apparently a hoax, but she doesn't care about that as she is glad to be back. The Doctor is glad as well, so then to celebrate then, the Doctor and Jo decide to take a ride in Bessie. However the Brigadier wishes to join them as with a day like this, he can use a bit of relaxation.

THE END


End file.
